


ABO（2）

by Dsugar



Category: Darren Morrel/Aglar Marine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	ABO（2）

“一流的商人只投资时间。”我父亲这样说过。她是我见过的最聪明的alpha，却也难免坠入情网，在浑浑噩噩的激情中消磨掉最好的一段时光。倘若不是基因的概率把戏让她有了个麻烦的儿子，这段婚姻兴许还能苟延残喘一阵，就这点来看，她该感激我。

我是谁？在社区我是莫勒尔先生的未婚妻，我是那个在派对上挽着他手臂，请你尝一尝家庭秘制苹果派的人。在地下基地我是玛赫纳，只要价格合适，我能搞到你想要的任何东西。我是我父亲失败的投资，却算得上合格的学生：婚姻只是婚姻，人脉、财富与子嗣。它与爱无关，却必须包含信赖。两个个体共享资源，从中获益。你看，我的钱够花，也算得上美貌。我的alpha不需要在这两方面提供改良。他可以不富有，但必须聪明，可以不英俊，但必须足够温柔。

而在几小时前，我的合作伙伴刚刚把他最糟糕的秘密交给了我。

一个alpha与另一个alpha，他把这秘密劈头盖脸砸向我，仿佛我是他的日记或懵懂的宠物。我花了一阵子才哄他冷静下来，差点误了一场会议。他不可能是合格的看守，那alpha还没出现就已经令他溃不成军。在早些时候他们这种人应该被吊死、砍头或者绑上火刑架，文明社会只会要求他们入院治疗，我经手过他们的器官，比克隆货价格总会低廉一些，贫民的福音。

我当然不可能卖掉他。我亲爱的朋友、伴侣，我的助手与保护者，但我步行穿过的小巷太僻静，总得想点令人愉快的事分散注意。他有双清透诚恳的蓝眼睛，或许能值个好价钱；他的手指很修长，灵活得不可思议，也许有人愿意购买；或者那头火焰似的红发，装饰任何一个Omega的头颅都很合适。而千金不换的是他温和朴实的天性，我从没见过这么柔软的alpha。他不是合适的战士，却是天生的爱人。

我要找的人在小巷尽头等我，雪花在他银亮的发丝间融化。

同其他beta一样，塔伦•法厄的信息素很淡，几乎被掩盖在他外套的机油味下。他对我微笑，纤细冰凉的手指穿过围巾缝隙蹭上我的颈侧。

“我以为你要陪你的alpha。”他说，他指腹有茧，蹭在脸上发疼，昨夜的伤痕已经变成了天鹅绒似的深紫色，我很清楚，再过几天它们会变成腐败的淡黄。秘密警察下手不分轻重，如果支援晚来几分钟，也许我今早只能从某个水沟里被发现。

也许在伤痕消退前我都不该出门。

“他打你了么？”他问我，“你在结合前应该再考虑考虑。”

我的情人有种古怪的印象：坚信我深爱我的未婚夫，且不觉得这与我在外偷吃有什么冲突。我想看他惊愕的表情。

“是，你会为我杀了他吗？”

“如果你愿意和我一起的话，”他一本正经地说，“我可以为你杀任何人。”

我大笑起来，被冷风呛了半死。他后知后觉软化了表情，在被我亲吻时发出含混抱怨。我的beta，我亲爱的男朋友，在某些地方执拗得可爱。他能在相识第一天就接纳一个带着婚戒的Omega，却又会为我随口一句话发下重誓。他能应对警察与军队的所有盘查，以不可思议的灵巧将情报带回据点，又会傻兮兮地在我家附近转悠半月，以为我对偶遇信以为真。

不能不说，我很受用。

“事实上，我的确需要你。”一小时后，我对他说。烟只剩下一根，我没抢到，这让他心情愉快，悠然自得地将白烟喷到我脸上。堆叠满档的铁质墙架在我们头顶投下阴影。也许我该给他租间大一点的房子，离他的店铺不能太远，市场附近的一间公寓也许不错。达伦擅长精打细算生活开销，但从不过问我把钱花在哪里。

“除了你我谁也不敢信，帮帮我，好吗？”我说，“我需要一个嘴巴严实的看守。”


End file.
